Etre ou ne pas être
by Koscheia
Summary: OS- Sherlock rend visite à Irène après son sauvetage mais il est difficile de parler des choses du cœur lorsque l'on est une machine à déduction.


KARACHIE 15/03/2012 23:30

Sherlock est assis sur son lit, les mains jointes sous son menton, il semble en profonde réflexion .

Il se lève précipitamment, rejoignant la porte le reliant la chambre communicante . Il toque et ouvre doucement la porte.

Il se retrouve alors face à elle. Elle porte toujours la burka noire mais à retirer le voile qui dissimulait son visage, laissant apparaître ses cheveux en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle est dans la même position que lui il y a peu, assise et les mains jointes, elle ne semble même pas avoir aperçu la présence du détective, qui s'assoit doucement à côté d'elle sur le lit.

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demande t'il doucement.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et le regarde avec une intensité qui trouble Sherlock, le poussant à rompre le contact visuel.

-Vous m'avez sauvé. Dit t'elle simplement. Pourquoi ?

Il ferme les yeux comme si les mots d'Irène lui faisait mal, mais ne voulant pas perdre la face, il reprend sur un ton qu'il veut sarcastique :

On n'abandonne un aussi bon partenaire de jeu !

Je croyais avoir perdu définitivement...

la partie n'est jamais terminée ! La coupe t'il.

Le silence retombe dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, au bout de quelques minutes Irène reprend :

Vous m'avez humiliée, vous m'avez condamné devant votre frère, vous avez était clair : ce que j'ai pu ressentir, ces « sentiments » étaient ma perte. Je vous ai déçu, je ne suis pas à la hauteur de votre jeu , alors pourquoi m'avez vous sauver ?

je pensais tout ce que j'ai pu dire : L'amour est une anomalie présente uniquement chez les perdants... Peut être que votre jeu était aussi trop élaboré pour moi, peut être que j'ai moi aussi perdu une bataille...

Elle regarde cet homme si froid, si inatteignable qui était ici si troublé, lui faire ce qui pouvait ressembler le plus à une déclaration. Approchant son visage du sien, ses lèvres frôlent celles du détectives qui ne bouge pas, tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations que lui envoie son corps et celui d'Irène. Celle-ci semblant deviner le remue ménage dans le cerveau de Sherlock, et murmure contre ses lèvres « Arrête de réfléchir ». Réagissant instantanément aux mots d'Irène qui semblent avoir libérés Sherlock d'un poids, il l'embrasse avec passion. Leurs langues s'entremêle, elle lui mord la lèvre , il grogne de plaisir.

Basculant ensemble sur le lit, il se retrouve au dessus d'elle. Leurs jambes sont entre-croisées, les mains d'Irène se perdent dans les boucles brunes de son amant tandis que lui caresse sa gorge et son ventre sans détacher ses lèves de celles d'Irène.

Il suffit de quelques minutes pour que tous leurs vêtements se retrouvent par terre. Irène peut sentir l'érection de Sherlock contre sa cuisse nue.

-Demande moi grâce Sherlock. Offre moi ma victoire. Demande moi grâce et je suis à toi.

Le front appuyé sur celui d'Irène, Sherlock haletant réponds :

-Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ça... Il tente de l'embrasser de nouveau mais elle évite ses lèvres.

La partie n'est jamais terminée, Sherlock !

Sherlock se redresse, regarde Irène et remet en place une mèche de ses cheveux.

Je ne te demanderai jamais grâce, même si c'était la fin du monde et que cette nuit était la toute dernière nuit, jamais.

Vexée, Irène se lève et fait quelques pas dans la chambre.

-Parce que tu es Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective au cœur de pierre ! Rétorque t-elle mi-ironique mi-désespérée. Après un moment de réflexion elle reprend :

-Mais dis moi Sherlock si cette nuit, juste celle là tu n'était plus Sherlock Holmes, et si juste pour une fois tu laissais tomber ton drôle de chapeau et que tu t'abandonnais ? Juste une fois... Nul ne le saurai jamais, je t'en fais la promesse. Ainsi Sherlock Holmes n'aura jamais eu de maîtresse, sa raison l'aura emporté et il aura laissé mourir l'unique femme qui aurait pu l'interressé, c'est ce que pensera Sherlock Holmes demain matin et l'homme qui aura passé la nuit avec moi sera oublié.

Sherlock est étonné, il ne pensait pas qu'Irène allait lui faire une telle proposition. C'est absurde, s'oublier l'espace d'une nuit ? Ne plus être Sherlock Holmes ? Cela signife perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore... Puis il se regarde nu dans le lit d'Irène, cette dernière tout aussi dénudée le regarde, espérant une réponse de sa part. Sherlock Holmes, l'homme que John Watson décrivait dans son blog, aurait il braver tous les interdits, fait taire sa raison pour venir ici, à Karachi pour sauver une jeune femme qui avait su l'enflammer ? Non, certainement pas...

-A quoi bon lutter, je suis déjà perdu... Je vous supplie Mademoiselle Adler, de me faire la grâce d'une nuit avec vous.

Heureuse, elle le rejoint sur le lit et réponds avec un air de défi :

Deux fois...

Pitié...

Elle l'embrasse avec tendresse cette fois et lui offrant enfin une libération, ouvre les cuisses pour l'accueillir. Il pénètre en elle et reste un instant sans bouger, profitant uniquement des sensations nouvelles que cela lui prodiguait.

* * *

Sherlock était bien vierge, jusqu'ici l'acte charnel ne lui inspirait que du dégoût. Il voyait cela comme un acte primitif et sale, qui l'éloignait de la véracité de l'esprit et troublait les sens. Pourtant en cet instant il n'avait que faire de tout cela, les yeux emplis de désir d'Irène, ses propres sentiments et ses sensations ne lui paraissaient ni sales ni trompeurs, juste magnifiques et sincères. Il commence alors des va et viens lents et sensuels, son regard ancré dans celui d'Irène. Celle-ci ,habituée à des rapports plus « musclés », se surprit à ne pas imposer de domination. Sherlock n'était pas un de ses clients, cette fois c'était réel. Elle souhaite profiter de cet instant, des yeux bleus-gris de Sherlock, de ses grognements de plaisirs, de l'extase qui s'empare de son corps à chaque coup de reins... Elle perds toute notions de temps, de la réalité, son corps se convulse et elle part dans un orgasme très puissant, qui la laisse tremblante et haletante pendant que Sherlock continu ses va et viens qui se sont accélérés. Ses coups de reins sont de plus en plus désordonnés et irréguliers, il va chaque fois plus profondément, au bout de quelques minute il craque également et jouit tout en embrassant Irène.

Le lendemain ce fut bien Sherlock Holmes qui se réveilla seul dans un lit d'hôtel à Karachi.

Irène, elle, avait pris la fuite. Elle avait pensé à faire les poches du détective pour y dérober les faux papiers qu'il avait fait faire pour elle. Il fut donc soulagé de ne pas avoir à lui faire des adieux.

Il constatait avec plaisir, qu'il ne ressentait aucune gêne par rapport aux événements de la veille. C'était comme si il n'y avait en fait jamais participer, ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir rangé à sa place dans l'immensité de son palais mental. De plus, Irène avait été l'unique témoin de sa faiblesse. Il allait donc pouvoir reprendre sa vie comme si rien n'avait changé. Sherlock Holmes resterai ce qu'il a toujours était un homme froid et inatteignable et Irène Adler demeurerai cette femme qui avait laissé un souvenir discuté : a t-elle inspirée à Sherlock Holmes un amour platonique ? Une violente passion ? Ou seulement de l'admiration pour son intellect ? Sherlock se promit que nul ne le saura jamais.


End file.
